Privacy
by AsamiAllGrownUp
Summary: All Link wants is some privacy on his and Zelda's anniversary. Is that too much to ask for? [Zelink]


Link stood out on one of the outer walkways, his second in command by his side. It was strange becoming king. He'd always imagined serving the royal family for the rest of his life, not becoming one of them. It had been ten years and he still marvelled at how he'd managed to get to where he was.

''Grax,'' he said and the man beside him stood attentively, hands behind his back while Link leaned on the walls in front of himself, looking over the Hyrule fields. ''Zelda and I are going to pretend we're travelling again like we used to when we were younger tomorrow night. We're not going far, probably just out somewhere quiet in the fields where we won't be disturbed. It will only be for a single night, so I don't expect there to be any problems.''

''I'll make sure you have an appropriate escort arranged, your highness,'' Grax assumed, bowing his head. He was a strong looking Hylian, aged in his forties or so with grey flecks through his dark hair. He was still more nimble than some of the young students in the academy that were a quarter of his age and a lethal assassin from his days past with the Yiga clan; there was no one else Link would trust to watch over his wife if he wasn't there.

Link sighed. ''We don't need an escort to travel half an hour away, Grax,'' he said and the man frowned. ''Just keep and eye on the castle. We'll be close enough the guards around the perimeter will hear us yell for help if we need it. We just want a night alone under the stars like we used to have.''

''You were her knight back then. You are now king and she is queen-''

''And I still beat you in a sword fight every time you challenge me. We'll be fine. We don't get any time to be alone here. Not really alone,'' Link replied. He knew he used to be the one in Grax's position, trying to convince the princess to take more caution. It was just annoying now he was on the other side of it. It didn't help he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of learning how to express himself properly with words, still preferring silence when he could help it.

Grax frowned. ''We can stay out of sight. You won't know we're there.''

''I'll know you're there. I always do. Just because the queen might not notice doesn't mean I won't,'' Link replied and Grax still looked uneasy.

''We could set up something inside the walls, out on the back garden. You'll be much safer. You won't see the guards and they won't be looking at you, they'll be watching for intruders,'' he insisted.

Link turned. He was so frustrated he was just going to come out and say it. ''Trust me, they're going to hear it. They don't want to hear it and we don't want them to either. It's our anniversary. There will probably be no sleeping so you don't have to worry about someone sneaking up on us in the night. Got the hint yet?'' he asked and Grax almost went bright red with the realisation.

''Yes sir, sorry sir,'' he said as he pulled his eyes away, looking over the fields. Link felt embarrassed as well but tried to hide it, turning back to look over the fields, scoping out how far they needed to go to be out of sight.

''Good,'' he said before he turned to walk away, Grax only a few steps behind. It was just enough that Link didn't feel crowded, but close enough to get in the middle of the king and any stray arrows should they somehow make it into the fortress.

''Do you want me to get someone to prepare you a bag, your highness?'' Grax asked, still clearly uncomfortable now he knew what would really be going on in the woods. ''Food, water, a tent, blankets. Anything else?''

Link nodded. ''Go do that.''

Zelda walked out the door Grax had walked in, noticing that the man wouldn't look at her face. ''Is he getting sick? His face is all red and warm enough I could feel it as he walked past me.''

Link reached out and took her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist. ''I told him about our trip.''

Zelda's face immediately felt warm as she looked up at him, almost lost for words. ''How much did you tell him?''

''Was I ever really annoying when I was your knight? Did I ever stop insisting you needed escorting?'' Link asked and Zelda laughed. The embarrassment left her cheeks as she couldn't help but smile at him. She could guess that it was a final resort then, particularly as his face was still slightly flushed as well.

''Only always,'' she replied. She looked out over her kingdom, smiling at how far it had come. ''I'm going down to the research lab this afternoon. They've uncovered some more information about some new ancient artefacts they've found and I'd like to get a hands-on look myself. Care to join me?''

No matter how long it had been, she was always the princess he'd travelled with from one end of the world to the other and back again, constantly putting herself in danger to create a better world. He loved the look on her face when she was curious about something, determined to gather every tiny detail that ever existed. She'd focus and lose track of everything else, her thoughts rolling off of her tongue so fast he could barely keep up.

He smiled and kissed her, leaving her confused as to why he suddenly looked so sentimental as he looked at her. ''I'd follow you anywhere, Princess. Just tell me where you want to go.''

''The research lab,'' Zelda said, the frown on her face getting worse as she felt his forehead. ''Are you sure you're not both sick?''

Link sighed. ''Can't I say nice things sometimes?'' he asked and Zelda smiled, a teasing look on her face. She'd gotten it, she was just pretending. She took his hand and led him to her latest topic of interest, just like she had many times before.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this quick little drabble I wrote on the train. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like to read any more of this little snippets I sometimes jot down. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
